


Lover's Spat

by may10baby



Series: Disagreements between Lovers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Sometimes you just gotta write Shiro fucking Keith into Submission guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Keith gets mouthy when Shiro tries to "help" him with his heat. Shiro decides that enough is enough.





	Lover's Spat

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless Sheith smut. What is a plot.

Keith wrapped himself up in what felt like a million blankets, squeezing his thighs closed. He let out a soft whine when it only made the lips of his slit rub against each other. He was sweating and his underwear was soaked with slick. All he wanted was for Shiro to...

“No.” He said aloud into the heated air. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing away the mental image of Shiro between his legs; touching him, licking him, fucking him _senseless_. He was mad at Shiro. His heat-addled brain wouldn’t let him remember what for, but the irritation was still there. He hadn’t slept with Shiro last night. Instead he’d woken up in his own room, already panting and horny beyond anything. His ears went flat against his head when he heard knocking.

“Keith? Are you okay? You skipped breakfast.” Shiro’s voice called through the door. Keith bundled himself even tighter, hoping that Shiro couldn’t smell him from outside.

“I’m fine! Go away!” Keith managed to choke out. There was silence on the other side of the door, and Keith hoped that Shiro had taken the hint. He jumped when the door slid open, Shiro in it’s wake.

“Keith, I know you’re mad. We need to-” Shiro inhaled sharply, and Keith watched with wide eyes as Shiro’s ears twitched towards him, his tail rigid. Shiro locked eyes with him and Keith yanked the blankets over his head, cocooning himself in their relative safety. He curled up into a ball on his side, trying to take a few deep breaths. “Keith…” Shiro’s voice was muffled, but Keith could tell he had moved closer. He cringed when he felt the bed dip under Shiro’s weight. “Keith, you’re in heat.”

“No shit.” He answered back through his blanket barrier. “What gave you that idea?” He snapped, yelping when the blankets were ripped away from him. He looked up to see Shiro leaning over him, a frown on his face.

“Omega.” Shiro growled lowly, and Keith flushed with humiliation at the way his body melted at the word. He remembered why he was mad at Shiro now, his hand drifting up to the mate mark on his neck. It had been an accident, a heat of the moment thing. Shiro had bit him _hard_ and now the two of them were stuck together. Shiro’s eyes followed his hand, and there was a flicker of guilt in them. “Let me help you with your heat, and then we can talk about last night.” He suggested amiably.

“Fuck you!” Keith hissed, glaring up at Shiro. “You had _no_ right-” Shiro’s hand shot out, wrapping around Keith’s neck and squeezing lightly. Keith’s hips rolled forward, a moan slipping from his lips. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, hissing in frustration. He was practically _dripping_ for Shiro’s knot. It was humiliating, so completely and utterly humiliating, but his legs spread anyways, allowing Shiro to slide between them.

“I told you it was an accident.” Shiro said firmly. “We’re mated now regardless, so let me help you with your heat.” His hand slipped down from Keith’s neck, and Keith felt a semblance of rational thought return to his head.

“I don’t need your help!” He said, rising up on his elbows and glaring at Shiro. “I...I’ll do it on my own!” Shiro’s hands slid down Keith’s chest. Keith twitched as they brushed over his sensitive nipples.

“You’re a mated omega.” Shiro pointed out easily, his hands going to the waistband of Keith’s underwear, starting to tug them down over his hips. “You won’t feel satisfied until you have a knot in you.” Keith looked away in embarrassment, scoffing.

“Maybe I’ll just find _another_ alpha t-” Keith jerked in surprise, his head spinning back to look at Shiro as the alpha _ripped_ his underwear in half. He stared up at Shiro, shrinking back when Shiro looked him directly in the eyes. There was something dark and unfamiliar there, and Keith was frightened by it.

“I want to be sweet with you. Like I always am.” Shiro tugged the tattered remains of Keith’s underwear away from him, flinging it across his room. “We weren’t mated before. I didn’t have the right to put you in line, but now I do.” He said, his hands sliding up Keith’s thighs, deceptively gentle. Keith bit his lip, moving to sit up.

“ _No_ , you-”

“On your back, omega.” Shiro ordered sharply. Keith felt his arms give out, and he flopped bonelessly back onto his sheets. He drew in a sharp breath when Shiro’s thumb rubbed down his slit, his pulse racing. “You’re soaked here.” Shiro smirked up at him, his eyes dark. “Maybe this is what you’ve wanted all along?” He asked, his fingers slipping inside Keith, earning a gasp. “A little structure? A little discipline?” Keith whimpered, his muscles clenching around Shiro’s fingers. His body was going rogue, bending under Shiro’s will. Shiro fucked his fingers in and out of Keith, and Keith’s body happily told the Alpha that it wanted Shiro. Wanted his touch. Wanted his _knot_. Keith squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck your structure! Fuck your discipline!” He snapped, his eyes opening when Shiro pulled his fingers out. He squirmed at the loss, looking up at Shiro warily. Shiro dragged his tongue along his fingers, licking up Keith’s slick as he stared down at him, contemplating.

“Roll over. Onto your knees.” He ordered. Keith glared at him, ignoring the gut feeling in his stomach telling him to follow Shiro’s order. He grit his teeth, hissing up at Shiro. He dragged in a ragged breath when Shiro’s gaze went flat. “If I have to move you myself, I won’t stop fucking you tonight until you’re pregnant with my pups.” Shiro told him, his tone icy. Keith stared at him in disbelief, watching Shiro’s face for any sign of a bluff. Shiro’s hands went to his hips, and Keith scrambled into action.

“I’m moving!” He snapped, squeaking when Shiro flipped him over onto his stomach. He managed to shift onto his knees before Shiro’s body pressed against his back. Shiro’s arms came around to pet at his chest.

“Too late.” Shiro hummed into his ear, his fingers sliding down to rest at Keith’s belly. “Maybe that’s what you need, huh? A baby in you so you finally realize who your Alpha is?” Shiro bit at his ear, earning a whimper. “I guess we’ll find out.”

“I...I don’t want to get pregnant! Shiro, we can’t! I don’t _want_ to!” They were in the middle of a war! And babies in general? Did he even want them? Pregnancy had never appealed to him before, but his body clearly had a different perspective. His dick twitched when Shiro’s hips ground against his ass. Shiro pulled away, and Keith whined at the loss, quickly biting down on his lip to muffle the sound. Shiro laughed lowly, and Keith’s ears folded back when he head the sound of a zipper.

“What was that? You almost sounded like a proper omega for a second.” Shiro mused. Keith moaned when he felt Shiro’s dick rub against his slit. “For someone that doesn’t want to get pregnant, you’re certainly wet enough. In fact…” Keith’s jaw dropped open when Shiro thrust inside him, fucking him full. Keith saw stars, abruptly coming on his mate’s cock, too stunned to do anything but cry out.

It felt so good, _so good_ , to just drop into that hazy space that had always intimidated him before. To let Shiro use him for the rest of his heat, fucking him full of pups and making sure that Keith wouldn’t put a toe out of line ever again. His willpower broke, and Keith whimpered, throwing himself back with desperate thrusts, words spilling from his mouth.

“Fuck! Fuck…! Shiro…!” Keith whimpered, looking over his shoulder to see Shiro watching him with heated eyes. Shiro’s hands went to his hips, stalling him, and Keith lost it. “No…! Please!” Keith whined, digging his fingers into his sheets. “I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry! So, please, please fill me up. I need-” Keith screamed when Shiro began fucking him roughly. His hips slapped against Keith’s ass, driving him forward. Keith keened as he crested again, his back arching as he came a second time. Shiro’s pace didn’t falter, not even when Keith’s muscles clenched around him, begging for his seed. Keith rubbed his cheek into the bed, looking back at Shiro. Shiro was growling under his breath, his hips snapping forward so hard that Keith’s feet bounced on the mattress. Shiro locked gazes with him and Keith whined at him. “Gimme, Shiro! I want it! I want your pups!” Keith begged. Shiro shuddered, his eyes slipping closed as his thrusts became jerky. He drove himself forward a few more times before he came inside of Keith with a groan. Keith shivered, whining when Shiro pulled out. “No…!” His hands went to cover his slit, already feeling Shiro’s come dripping down his thighs. “Shiro…!”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Shiro said, grabbing the wrinkled ball of Keith’s blankets and pushing them under his hips. Shiro rolled Keith onto his back so that Keith’s hips were elevated, preventing his come from leaking out of his mate. Keith pulled his hands to his lips, sucking Shiro’s seed off of his fingers. Shiro watched him with heated eyes. “You’re so good once you’ve had a dick inside you.” Shiro told him, rubbing his cock against Keith’s slit. Keith panted with excitement when he felt Shiro growing erect again.

“More…! More! _More!_ ” Keith said breathlessly, his gaze clouding as he watched Shiro’s dick rub between the folds of his slit lewdly. His tail flicked over to smack Shiro in the side. “ _Now_ , Shiro!” He demanded, squirming on top of the pile of blankets. Shiro lifted a brow at him, his hands sliding back to his hips, but he wouldn’t go inside. Why? _Why?_

“Call me ‘Alpha’.” Shiro said, not bothering to growl it out. It was practically a request. Keith looked up at his face, blinking at him in confusion. “Tell me that I’m your Alpha. And that you’re my omega.” Shiro elaborated, stilling rubbing his erection against Keith’s slit, driving him mad. “My sweet, little omega that would do _anything_ to make me happy.” He added. Keith couldn’t argue with that, not when his slit _gushed_ at the thought of pleasing Shiro. Shiro raised a brow, stalling his hips. Keith drew in a ragged breath, his hands reaching down to yank at his sheets.

“A-Alpha…” Keith said shakily, moaning when Shiro rewarded him by sliding back inside. But he didn’t move- _why_ wasn’t he moving? Shiro looked at him expectantly and Keith let out a breathy whine. “You’re my Alpha, and I’m your omega...!” Keith mewled when Shiro rocked his hips forward once. His legs slipped around Shiro’s waist, his tail flicking about wildly. “I wanna please you, Alpha! I wanna make you happy…!” Keith breathed, moaning when Shiro began thrusting again. “Yes…! _Yes!_ ” He could feel himself getting close again. He’d never come this many times from a heat before, he was going to lose his mind.

“You’re being _so_ good right now.” Shiro praised, a warm smile on his face. That alone would have been enough to make him come. Keith sobbed as he came again, his body twitching and shaking. Shiro snagged his hips, not slowing down in his thrusts. Keith wailed as Shiro’s cock threw him over the edge again, his back arching. His hands went down to Shiro’s wrists, squeezing tightly as Shiro mercilessly fucked him through that orgasm as well. Keith could feel the edge rising in front of him again, and he cried, shaking his head.

“A-A-Alpha, I can’t! _I can’t!_ ” He begged, tears streaking down his face. Shiro didn’t stop, and Keith screamed, his eyes squeezing shut as he came again. It was too much. He was going to die. Keith’s body twitched, his slit making filthy noises as it sucked at Shiro messily. “ _Alpha!_ Alpha, please!” His body went limp under Shiro, letting Shiro have him completely.

“You want to make me happy?” Shiro growled, his thrusts growing rougher. Keith whimpered, nodding his head. “You want to make me proud?” He grit out. Keith nodded his head sharply, panting when he felt the base of Shiro’s cock getting thicker. “Then get knocked up by my knot like a proper bitch in heat.” Shiro snarled, seating himself deep inside Keith, his seed filling him full. Keith cried out, his body twitching as Shiro’s knot grew, locking them together.

After a long moment Shiro dragged in a breath to steady himself, looking down at Keith. He leaned forward, reaching down to cup Keith’s cheek. His gaze was more sweet now, more tender.

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently. Keith reached up, gripping Shiro’s hand tightly.

“Good. So good.” Keith whimpered, nuzzling Shiro’s palm. His hands shifted down, petting at his flat belly. “Am I pregnant, Alpha?” He asked breathlessly, his eyes glittering. Shiro chuckled, leaning down to kiss Keith. Keith mewled into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Shiro’s shoulders as he squirmed against him. Shiro pulled away, turning to inhale at Keith’s neck. Keith tilted his head to the side willingly, and Shiro groaned.

“I can’t smell anything over the scent of sex.” He admitted, nipping at Keith’s neck. Keith jerked in response, his knees knocking against Shiro’s hips. “I’m going to have to knot you a few more times, just to make sure.” Shiro decided, his hands sliding down to grip Keith’s hips firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad we all got to spend this time together. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, you filthy pervs ;D


End file.
